Soldier: 76
Soldier: 76 is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Cốt truyện Lịch sử Hiện nay là mục tiêu của một cuộc săn lùng quốc tế, các cảnh vệ được gọi là Soldier : 76 kết quả của một cuộc chiến cá nhân để lộ sự thật đằng sau sự sụp đổ của Overwatch's Soldier: 76 tiết lộ mình trong một loạt vụ tấn công khắp nơi trên thế giới, nhắm mục tiêu vào các tổ chức tài chính. các tập đoàn trong bóng tối và các cơ sở Overwatch an toàn. Mặc dù động cơ bên ngoài của ông rất khó hiểu,có người cho rằng ông là một cự đặc vụ Overwatch, quyết tâm làm sáng tỏ âm mưu gây nên sự sụp đổ của tổ chức Trong khi danh tính thực sự của ông vẫn còn là một bí ẩn, ông được cho là đã được đào tạo như một thành viên của Mỹ trong " Chương trình lính tăng cường".Ông sỡ hữu khả năng vật lý vượt xa một người lính bình thường, và được tăng cường thêm nhiều thứ để làm cho ông ta trở thành một chiến sĩ vô song. Ngoài ra , ông sử dụng một kho vũ khí tiên tiến, nhiều thứ được đánh cắp từ các cuộc tấn công vào căn cứ Overwach Tính cách Ông không ngừng tìm kiếm những người chịu trách nhiệm cho sự sụp đổ của Overwatch, không gì có thể dừng Soldier: 76 mang chúng ra trước công lý. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Soldier: 76-specific sprays, see Soldier: 76/Sprays. Skins soldier76_jungle.jpg|Olive soldier76_leather.jpg|Russet soldier76_night.jpg|Jet soldier76_white.jpg|Smoke soldier76_bone.jpg|Bone soldier76_golden.jpg|Golden Soldier76 Commando76.jpg|Commando: 76 Soldier76 Night Ops76.jpg|Night Ops: 76 soldier76_spiritof76.jpg|Daredevil: 76 soldier76_stuntrider76.jpg|Stunt Rider:76 soldier76_commandermorrison.jpg|Commander Morrison (Origins Edition) Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Fist *I See You *Locked And Loaded Victory Poses Soldier76 Fist Pump.jpg|Fist Pump Soldier76 Locked and Loaded.jpg|Locked and Loaded Soldier76 Soldier.jpg|Soldier Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *I've Still Got It (default) *Get Off My Lawn (Young punks. Get off my lawn.) *I'm An Army Of One *I Didn't Start This War... (I didn't start this war, but I'm damn sure gonna finish it.) *Not On My Watch *Old Soldiers (Old soldiers never die, and they don't fade away.) *Smells Like Victory *That's "Sir" To You *What Are You Lookin' At? *You're The Other One (I'm the one who gets his job done. I'm thinkin' you're the other one.) *You Didn't Make The Cut Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Helix *Looking At You *Target Rich Environment Achievements *Rocket Man: Get 2 killing blows with a single use of Soldier: 76's Helix Rockets in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray *Target Rich Environment: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Soldier: 76's Tactical Visor in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray Strategy notes *Players start playing the tutorial with Soldier: 76. He is also players' opponent when using the AI option. *His sprint makes up for his average speed. *The Tactical Visor automatically aims his Heavy Pulse Rifle. *Its easier to fire the Helix Rockets at an opponents feet rather than direct fire. This will launch the target making most immobile in midair. Firing directly does more damage but its far easier to miss the target. This is recommended when attacking faster targets such as: Lucio or Genji. *Helix rockets are auto aimed in tactical visor as well. *When encountering tanks, its best to keep at a distance with cover. They can outdamage you but you're able to heal with the biotic shield and spam rockets. If you're defending the offensive this will waste their team's time going after you and will return to the fight. This will open an opportunity to fire at their back/head and repeat. If attacking, try to lose them this way. *On a one-on-one fight, place down the biotic field immediately. This will save your life if you're ever hindered ie: (frozen, stunned, or blinded). This can also make the difference in a fight with another soldier 76. *On escort missions, the biotic field should be placed near the objective of not on top. If the vehicle/payload moves it will carry the biotic field, encouraging teammates to stay close. *While discouraged, don't be afraid to melee. Helix rockets can be used while a reload is needed but if they're point blank crack their skull!. *He enjoys making references and comments about younger people and using military sayings. Trivia *Soldier: 76 was announced on July 7, 2015. Before that, he was teased in two tweets from @PlayOverwatchTweet #1, Tweet #2, as well as two in-universe stories: Experimental Weapon Stolen from Watchpoint: Grand Mesa and Fading Glory: On the Trail of Jack Morrison. *Soldier: 76's design comes from a concept for an unreleased comic series made by Chris Metzen and Max Velati.Sons of the Storm *When multiple AI Soldier: 76s are on one game in a custom match, the number in his name will count up for each one, i.e. Soldier: 77, Soldier: 78, etc. *The Daredevil: 76 Skin was previously named Spirit Of: 76. Patch changes * }} References de:Soldier: 76 es:Soldado: 76 fr:Soldat 76 pl:Żołnierz-76 ru:Солдат 76